


Paper Planes

by hwangsungfairy



Series: HwangSung Short Stories [2]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/pseuds/hwangsungfairy
Summary: Jisung annoys Minhyun by throwing paper planes at him.





	Paper Planes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @ yoonergetic on twitter, thanks for your prompt bb!

Hwang Minhyun liked to think that he was patient, but right now, his patience was running thin.

See, Minhyun was currently sitting on his usual seat in the lecture hall where his marketing classes took place every Tuesday and Thursday mornings, and he was very, very annoyed. Having a marketing class in the morning wasn’t so much what got on his nerves, though, but rather, Yoon Jisung was. Minhyun didn’t know what he had done to deserve this, but Jisung kept throwing paper planes at him, using the reading material the teacher had printed.

There were more people into the lecture hall, but not so many and no one had noticed Jisung’s actions yet. Minhyun and Jisung weren’t exactly friends, but they knew each other from afar, so Minhyun was all the more confused as to why Jisung was acting like this.

Three paper planes were already scattered around his seat, and Minhyun turned around when a fourth one hit the back of his head. He sent a glare at Jisung, who looked up from his folding session. They made eye contact, and Jisung grinned at him. Minhyun felt flustered, but didn’t want to show it. Jisung finished folding yet another paper plane, and sent it to an incredulous Minhyun who caught it by reflex. Too much, the young man thought, frowning. He got up, stomping angrily, and picked up all the paper planes in his arms before making his way to Jisung’s seat a few rows up ahead.

Minhyun dumped all the paper planes on Jisung’s desk, and frowned. Jisung seemed amused and not scared at all, and he actually hid his mouth behind his hand as he started giggling. Minhyun gaped at this unexpected reaction, and sat next to Jisung, crossing his arms.

“Are you kidding me?” Minhyun said, brows still furrowed.

“Oh my, you look so cute when you’re angry,” Jisung said, bursting into another fits of giggles.

“Cu-cute?!” Minhyun exclaimed, his voice going up.

“Yup. You didn’t look up what I wrote on the planes, did you?” Jisung asked, a knowing grin spreading on his face.

Minhyun gaped once again, and his eyes widened as Jisung took one of the paper planes and unfolded it: it read “you look cute today”. Minhyun’s cheeks turned pink, and Jisung never parted with his grin.

“You should open another one,” Jisung said, pushing the rest of the paper planes towards Minhyun, who was blushing more and more as every second passed by.

Minhyun did so, and choked as he read the next words Jisung had scribbled down on them. From “I like your eyes” to “Your hair looks soft, I wanna run my fingers through it” but also “I think your contact list would be more complete with my number in it” and “Don’t you eat too much sweets? Because you’re eye candy”, Minhyun just died inwardly a little more. He lost it at “Are you my marketing notes? I think I need to take you out to study you more” and buried his head in his arms on the desk.

“It’s way too early for any of this,” Minhyun whined, and Jisung merely laughed as he heard the pout in Minhyun’s voice.

“I was bored, you were here, so it worked out rather well.”

Minhyun let out another embarrassed noise.

“You haven’t answered, by the way.”

Minhyun peeked between his fingers, and his cheeks burned as he took in Jisung’s smiley eyes on him.

“Can I take you out on a date?”

* * *

 (“Why do your lips taste so sweet, you really eat too much candies-“)


End file.
